Stray
by Amarora
Summary: A little akita puppy is left alone after his mother dies in front of him. He will meet new friends and enemies and maybe even his father on his quest to find his destiny. This is not really a crossover. XD And all of the characters in this story are mine.
1. The Story Begins

"Mother! Mother!" yelled an Akita pup named Chu. Kai, Chus mother, woke up after hearing her son call her for the last five minutes. "Whats the matter,Chu?" asked Kai as she yawned sleepily. "Im hungry. When is our master going to feed us?" asked Chu in a whiny voice. Kai walked over to her son and licked him on the face. "Soon, boy, soon." said Kai, also wondering when they were going to be fed. Chu is an adventurous young Akita pup who has a tan body, except for his underbelly and chest, which is white. Kai is also an Akita, except she is white all over. They both live in an area which is used for dog fighting outside of a city. It is almost feeding time at the kennels, which is in the morning. "My stomach is hurting from hunger!" Chu complained. Suddenly, the two dogs heard footsteps coming from down the aisle. "Here is the master now!" Kai said to Chu as she stepped back from the cage door. Their master bent down to their bowl and put in a foul smelling type of meat of which no dog in the kennels identified, into their bowls. Chu sniffed the stuff and his face wrinkled up, due to the foul smell. "Awww...this stuff again? What is it anyways?" Chu asked his mother. "None of the dogs exactly know what it is, but we think it is meat from other dogs." answered Kai, who now had a pale face. Chu almost barfed about the fact that he has been eating his own kind all this time. "Dont worry. I was just joking." chuckled Kai as she started to eat her portion of the food. Chu tried to force out a laugh, but failed. "Eat, boy. You need your strength so you can grow up to be big and strong." Kai urged her son. Chu nodded and ate the foul smelling meat, that wasnt, luckily, made from other dogs.


	2. The Truth and A Loss

Later that day, Chu and Kai were relaxing in the sun, enjoying themselves. "Do you know what my father was like?" asked Chu all of a sudden. The question was thrown at Kai so quick, she did not know whether to hide the answer or tell. "Well, he was an Akita like us, he had dark brown fur, his underbelly and chest was white like yours also, and-" but before Kai could finish, Chu interrupted. "I mean, what was my fathers personality like? Was he kind?" asked Chu. "Yes. He was very kind and cared about me. He also cared about the other dogs in the kennel too." Kai said as she gazed up at the sky. "What happened to him, mother?" Chu asked as he curled up in a ball next to Kai, who was already lying down. "Well…..one day, he came to check on me, I was pregnant with you and…" Kai stopped as tears started to form in her eyes. "He was caught by the master and sold to a kennel up in the mountains miles away from here." Kai said, looking like she was about to burst into tears. Chu nuzzled his mother to comfort her, like she did when Chu was upset about something. "Its okay mother,It will be alright. I am sure my father is okay." comforted Chu. "Your fathers name was Ko." Kai mentioned at the last minute. "He had a master before he was sent here." Kai added. "Who was his master?" Chu asked, his eyes glimmering in the afternoon sun. "He would not tell." Kai said gazing up at the sky once more, but with eyes filled with sorrow and concern. All of a sudden, the Kennel Master walked in. "We need to get you trained up pup." He said looking at Chu. The Kennel Master was tall and burly. Seeing dogs fighting was entertaining to him. He wore long jeans and a shirt with mud and sweat all over it were you could barely tell what color it was. _Oh no…_thought Kai as she stepped in front of her son hastily. Chu moved his head over a little so he could see and took a peek at The Kennel Master. _What does he want with me? _Chu wondered as The Kennel Master reached over Kai and picked Chu up. Kai ran over to the Master and snarled at him, showing her shiny, white fangs. "Shoo stupid she-dog. I dont need you to fight against Russell." He shouted and kicked Kai away. Kai then started to yell at him. "Leave him alone you scum!! He is too young to fight!!" Kai yelled biting the fencing of the kennel. "Shut up stupid dog!" the Master said, for he could not speak animal because he is a human. Kai was enraged by his actions and while he was walking out, she bit the Master on the leg, not letting go. "GAAH!!" screamed the Master in pain. He then kicked Kai across her kennel were she met the wall with a great smack. _Im coming Chu_. Kai thought as she watched her son being carried out into the fighting area.

As soon as they reached the fighting ring, an audience of other dog fighters were there, hollering and cheering. "Attention!" shouted the Master into a microphone. "Today, this little puppy will learn to fight for the first time!" continued the master. The audience cheered like never before and Chu tried to hide behind the Masters arms. "He will be fighting against Russell the Doberman!" the Master screeched as two men opened a cage. Chu looked at the creature that stepped out: a Doberman 10 times his size with a muzzle secured tightly around his mouth. Chu started to squirm wildly, trying to get out of the Masters grasp. The master just moved to a chair with his microphone and sat in it after putting Chu into the ring. The two men then removed the muzzle from Russell and dashed out of the ring as fast as they could into the audience. Russell bared his fangs and rushed at Chu who was standing in the middle of the ring, too frightened to even move. Just as Russell was about to tear Chu into shreds, something dashed out of the direction of

The kennels. It was Kai. "Mother!" Chu shouted as Kai fought valiantly against the large Doberman. Kai, who was now bleeding from her deep wounds, collapsed onto the ground. The two men who owned Russell put the muzzle back onto his mouth and loaded him up in the cage he was brought in. The Master then paid the two men the money for the bets and they took off to spend their earnings. After that, the Master put Kai and Chu back into their kennel. "Chu…listen…" gasped Kai who was lying on the floor, dying from blood loss. "Yes mother? Do you need anything?" asked a very concerned Chu. "I need you to get out of here…you dont deserve to die in a place like this as I am." Kai said, whos breathing was now slowing. "Mother…no…Im so sorry!" Chu shouted as he started to cry. "Child…It is nobodys fault…" Kai said as she slowly got to her feet with her remaining ounce of strength. Kai then walked over to the gate of their cage, picked Chu up and threw him over it where he landed with a thud. Kai collapsed on the ground after she did her job. "Chu…youve made…my life whole. I will always be…with…you…" Kai said slowly as she stopped breathing and closed her eyes as if going into a deep sleep. "Mother! Wake up!" Chu cried. Chu sat by the fence and started to cry at that moment, realizing his mother had passed on.


End file.
